


[Podfic] strips you bare and leaves you breathless

by greedy_dancer



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Project Runway Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: misura's story, read aloud (7min.)"I confess, I'm surprised," Laurent said, his face expressionless as he perused Damen's drawings. "I half-expected you to show up in a loincloth." (Project Runway-ish!AU)
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] strips you bare and leaves you breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [strips you bare and leaves you breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768684) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Created for the "In their shoes" challenge of Voiceteam 2020:Mystery Box.

  


### Download/listen

    * **MP3:**[Click to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/2X2IBum)



### File details

    * **Length:** 0:07:15
    * **File size:** 5Mo



### Additional credits

    * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
    * **Hosted by:** Paraka
    * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com




End file.
